Se que quieres ser mi salvación
by hana-kitzu
Summary: Ichigo es un psiquiatra recién egresado con su primer caso, un misterioso muchacho de cabellos blancos. ¿Qué pasa cuando lo que crees que es real realmente no lo es? IchiHitsu
1. Chapter 1

Hola. Este es mi primer fic de Bleach.

La pareja es IchiHitsu (Sipis entre hombres, sino te gusta, pues no es obligación seguir leyendo)

Bleach no me pertence, sólo tomé prestado los personajes para que hagan lo que mi ociosa imaginación quiere.

Sin más que decir, al fic...

**Sé que quieres ser mi salvación.**

Ichigo observó los documentos por enésima vez, estaba nervioso, el temblor en su mano se lo recordaba a cada momento y que decir del ruido de su estómago. Este iba a ser su primer caso como profesional egresado y simplemente no quería arruinarlo.

Releyó el nombre de su paciente mientras observaba la foto del pequeño. Tan joven y ya sufriendo un mal como esquizofrenia, Ichigo no podía comprender el motivo de aquella enfermedad y menos de cómo el pequeño la había tenido a tan temprana edad.

Aun recordaba la primera vez que leyó la ficha del niño y como sus ojos se abrieron en completa sorpresa ante lo que tenía, pensó que había un error, mas con el transcurso de los días y con una serie de investigaciones, logró confirmar por su propia cuenta que el joven Hitsugaya Toushirou efectivamente padecía de aquella enfermedad.

- ¿Nervioso?

Ichigo salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz familiar, dejó los documentos sobre la mesa y luego sonrió.

- Algo.

- No te preocupes, es normal.

La mujer se acercó al joven egresado para luego moverle un poco los cabellos, Ichigo no evitó quejarse ante aquel acto, definitivamente odiaba que lo trataran de esa forma.

- Ya Rukia.

Rukia simplemente sonrió y luego fijó su vista en los documentos del paciente, al igual que Ichigo, no dejaba de sorprenderle el caso.

- Parece un niño.

- Y lo es. Con 16 años te siguen catalogando de niño.

- Ahm… ¿Y tú en que categoría estas? – Rukia no evitó observar de forma burlona al joven.

- Hey sólo tengo 21.

- Yo no pregunté tu edad.

- Como sea…

Se escuchó como golpeaban a la puerta y luego de que Ichigo diera el permiso otra joven apareció.

- Kurosaki me pidieron que te informara que tu paciente está a punto de llegar.

- Claro, gracias Orihime.

La joven mencionada sonrió mientras sus mejillas tomaban un suave tono rosa, luego cerró la puerta.

- Esta loca por ti. – Rukia le golpeo con el codo.

- ¿Por mi? Jah lo dudo, a ella no le gustan los hombres.

- ¿Qué?

- Lo que oyes.

Ichigo rascó sus cabellos ignorando el rostro de su amiga. Bien el no era nadie para pensar mal de sus amigos, cada persona era libre de tener los gustos que deseara.

- Vamos a buscar a nuestro pequeño.

Sin esperar respuesta se alejó de su oficina para dirigirse a la entrada de la clínica. Rukia lo alcanzó rápidamente, pero mantuvo su vista perdida.

- ¿Sorprendida?

- … Algo.

- Vamos, sigue siendo la Orihime de siempre.

Rukia no respondió y llegaron a la entrada en silencio. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando el auto de la clínica hizo su aparición, Ichigo no evitó extrañarse al verla, normalmente los pacientes eran dejados por sus familiares.

"Tal vez es otro paciente, aunque no recuerdo que llegará otro aparte del mío"

El auto se detuvo, Rukia se acercó al vehículo para ayudar al pequeño a bajar. Ichigo siguió observando en la entrada de la clínica y no evitó sorprenderse cuando el niño salió del coche tranquilamente y sin mostrar expresión alguna.

- ¿Y sus padres?

Se preguntó en voz alta, aún observando al pequeño, este observaba a Rukia y asentía cuando la mujer le daba algunas indicaciones. Pareciera que el pequeño no sufriera de ningún tipo de enfermedad, pero sabía a través de múltiples experiencias y libros que no todo lo que se aparenta se es.

Sin más el vehículo se marchó y Rukia guió a Toushirou hasta donde Ichigo se encontraba.

"Bien, aquí vamos"

Pensó el mayor mientras comenzaba a sonreír de forma amigable, lo menos que necesitaba el pequeño era que lo trataran mal o se sintiera incómodo en este nuevo ambiente.

- Hola espero que te guste tu instancia en....

Ichigo rápidamente detuvo su discurso cuando se percató en la reacción del niño. Eran unos ojos azul-verdoso penetrantes que sólo estaban fijos en Ichigo. Abriendo los ojos en total sorpresa, el pequeño cuerpo comenzó a temblar mientras el rostro infantil perdía su color.

- Ku-kurosaki I-Ichigo.

El silencio se hizo presente cuando la voz del niño se hizo notar, Rukia observó confundida a Ichigo, pero este se encontraba de la misma forma que la muchacha. ¿Cómo ese niño conocía su nombre? Sin quitar su sonrisa recordó un detalle muy importante.

- Veo que tus padres te hablaron de mi Toushirou, me alegro que…

Toushirou se abalanzó sobre Ichigo cayendo ambos al suelo, Rukia comenzó a llamar a los guardias para que los ayudaran. Ichigo observó el rostro aterrorizado del pequeño y como este se aferraba a sus ropas en total desesperación.

- ¡¿Qué está pasando Kurosaki?! ¡¿Por qué estoy aquí?!

El personal de la clínica llegó e intentó sacar al pequeño de Ichigo, mas la fuerza del muchacho parecía ser superior a la de aquellos hombres, sorprendiendo a todos. Ichigo prefirió no hacer nada, sabía que la clínica estaba lo suficientemente preparada para poder tratar estos casos.

En estos momentos su atención estaba en Toushirou, su mirada confusa, el modo en que se encontraba aferrado a sus ropas, el rostro en total confusión y desesperación, pidiendo respuestas a alguien que recién había conocido por primera vez.

- Tranquilo Ichigo.

Exclamó Rukia mientras recibía una jeringa y la preparaba para dársela a Hitsugaya.

- ¡Kurosaki! ¡¿Qué pasó con Aizen?! ¡¿Y la guerra?! – Ignorando a Rukia Ichigo no quitaba sus ojos de la mirada del pequeño. No podía responder a aquellas preguntas, no las entendía.

Los hombres tomaron de alguna forma el brazo del niño y lo estiraron para que Rukia inyectara la aguja, aquel líquido rápidamente entró en el cuerpo del muchacho, haciendo efecto rápidamente. Toushirou lentamente comenzó a perder fuerzas, mas sus ojos azul-verdosos nunca dejaron los café de Ichigo. La mano dejó de sostener las ropas del psiquiatra y la cabeza lentamente fue cayendo hasta posarse en uno de los hombros del doctor.

- Ku-Kuro… saki… qué…

- Todo estará bien Toushirou.

Susurró en la oreja del niño .

Uno de los hombres levantó el cuerpo dormido del pequeño. Ichigo lo observó por unos momentos y luego procedió a dar instrucciones para que dejaran al niño en lo que sería su nuevo cuarto.

- ¡¡¡Kurosaki!!!

- Hey Orihime.

La joven castaña se acercó al joven con total preocupación, Rukia se había marchado con el personal de la clínica, vigilando el estado del niño.

- ¿Cómo estás? Acabo de escuchar lo que pasó.

- No es nada, sólo una pequeña bienvenida.

Orihime observó detenidamente a Ichigo y luego le sonrió como siempre.

- Pero igual ven a verme a mi oficina, bueno… -Orihime sonrió algo nerviosa – No es que desconfíe de ti, pero… bueno, tu sabes… uno nunca sabe y.

- Si, gracias.

Se sonrieron y luego tuvieron que retirarse. Orihime era una de las enfermeras que trabajaba en la clínica, aquella joven, según el criterio de Ichigo, simplemente era una de las mejores en lo que se refería al cuidado y tratamiento de las personas.

Si, Orihime tenía un algo que te permitía confiar en ella. Y una mano tan suave que apenas podías sentir las agujas de las inyecciones. Definitivamente aquella joven estaba hecha para lo que había estudiado.

Ya más tranquilo y con la mente despejada por el incidente anterior. Ichigo optó por ver nuevamente a su joven paciente. Cuando llegó a las habitaciones, diviso la silueta de Rukia frente a una puerta.

- ¿Cómo esta?

- Sigue durmiendo. Puede que despierte en unas cuatro horas más.

Ichigo suspiro mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

- No podré verlo hasta mañana, a menos que despierte en una hora más o algo.

Rukia fijo su vista en Ichigo.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Bien, su acción repentina fue lo que me asustó pero fuera de eso no me hizo nada malo.

- Fue una reacción muy extraña. Y eso de conocer tu nombre.

- De seguro sus padres se lo dijeron. – Rukia guardó silencio, Ichigo comprendió ese gesto, la joven se encontraba analizando la situación. - Sigo diciendo que no es la gran cosa.

Volvió a hablar de forma despreocupada. Fijó su atención a la puerta, en ella una ventana le permitía observar toda la pieza y con ello a su paciente durmiente. Ichigo observó por unos momentos el rostro del joven, su cabello blanco casi se perdía con las sabanas del mismo color. Aquel color parecía tan irreal que le costó creer que era real, pero bueno no podía decir mucho, menos al tener su cabello de un color especial.

- Vamos a prepararnos, pronto será nuestra hora de salir.

Rukia asintió y así los dos se dirigieron a sus respectivas oficinas.

Ichigo preparó sus cosas, observó algunos documentos y luego se centró nuevamente en el informe de Toushirou.

- Aizen… ¿Quién diablos es ese tal Aizen?

Los comentarios del niño lo tenían algo preocupado, usualmente en una enfermedad como la esquizofrenia la mayoría de las personas que la padecían sufrían de paranoia, delirios o alucinaciones a cierto nivel, mas no recordaba que todo aquello se mutara de tal forma que aquellas personas crearan a otras o hubieran ideas tan raras y extremas como una guerra.

Algo curioso prendió el computador, bebió un poco de café mientras esperaba a que la máquina iniciara y luego busco por internet el nombre de Aizen, para su sorpresa ningún resultado fue entregado.

Curioso.

Fue lo único que pasó por su cabeza, mas aquel nombre no podía quedar descartado, el mundo era inmenso y los nombres siempre se repetían. Aún así que aquel nombre no apareciera le daba un poco de esperanza para ayudar al niño. Definitivamente alguien tan joven no merecía estar en un lugar como este.

Observando la hora Ichigo decidió darse una vuelta con la esperanza de ver al pequeño despierto. Mas como Rukia le dijo el chico continuaba durmiendo en la misma posición de antes.

Suspiró con cierta resignación. La única opción que le quedaba era irse a su casa y esperar a mañana.

TBC…

Inicio – 22 – 04 – 09

Fin 04 – 05 - 09

¿Muy raro? y ¿Por qué Hitsugaya no reconoció a Rukia? Todo se irá respondiendo de a poco.

Gracias por leer. Cualquier comentario es bienvenido.


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias por sus comentarios, me han hecho muy feliz.

Pido unas enormes disculpas por la demora, tenía pensado subir el siguiente capitulo pronto, mas encontré trabajo y los estudios no me tienes muy feliz que digamos, así que todo aquello apenas me dejaban escribir algo. Así que lo único que puedo hacer es escribir los fines de semana y como hoy en mi país tuve un feriado pues lo dediqué al cápitulo.

Sólo espero que les guste.

Con las advertencias de siempre: Nada me pertenece y sólo lo hago por diversión. Pues les dejo el segundo capítulo de este fic.

**Sé que quieres ser mi salvación.**

El ruido del despertador lo sacó de su agradable sueño. Levantó la mano para apagarlo, mas el maldito aparato se encontraba lejos de su alcance.

Ichigo intentó dormir a pesar del escándalo, luego de unos tortuosos minutos supo que ya era hora de levantarse.

De mala gana tiró las cálidas mantas y frazadas que lo resguardaban del frío, se acercó al artefacto y lo apagó. Bostezó mientras estiraba su cuerpo, observó la hora y finalmente se dirigió al baño, ya era hora de comenzar el día.

Ya bañado y vestido Ichigo encendió la TV para luego comenzar a preparar el desayuno. Bostezó nuevamente, nunca había sido muy bueno para madrugar, aunque aquello jamás interfirió en sus clases o reuniones matutinas. En esos aspectos el siempre había sido muy precavido, por lo que su puntualidad era uno de los tantos puntos a favor que tenía.

Terminó los huevos y se sirvió un poco de café, se acercó a una mesita con dos sillas dentro de la misma cocina y se sentó para proceder a desayunar.

Su departamento se encontraba ubicado muy cerca del trabajo, era un lugar perfecto para que dos personas vivieran cómodamente en el. El departamento se encontraba amoblado con unos cuantos muebles ubicados de forma elegante, en fin, todo lo que Ichigo consideraba necesario para poder sobrevivir en el hogar.

Ichigo escuchó algunos minutos las noticias, luego su atención se fue en la fecha del día, cerró los ojos con fuerza, pronto sería el cumpleaños de su hermana. Dejó el pan a medio comer cuando un recuerdo desagradable llegó a su cabeza, dirigió la mirada a cualquier otro lugar y luego limpio los platos a medio comer, ya era hora de partir.

Llegó al trabajo a la misma hora de siempre, con unos minutos de anticipación. Rukia se encontraba en la recepción hablando animadamente con la secretaria.

- Buenas.

Saludo como siempre y con una radiante sonrisa. Rukia le respondió de la misma forma junto con la secretaria, ambos marcaron sus fichas y luego se dirigieron a los camarines.

- ¿Listo para tratar con tu paciente?

- Supongo… espero que no vuelva a saltarme encima como ayer.

Ambos se rieron. Rukia observó por un momento a Ichigo .

- Deberíamos salir el viernes, hace tiempo que no lo hacemos.

- ¿El viernes? – Ichigo buscó en su memoria algún compromiso para ese día, mas al no hallar uno le sonrió a su amiga en respuesta.

- Bien, hablaré con Renji y Chad, tú encárgate de Ishida y Orihime.

- ¿En el mismo lugar?

- Y a la misma hora.

Ichigo se dedicó a observar un poco a su amiga. Rukia se había graduado hace un año de Psicología. Trabajaba en el segundo piso de la clínica y era una de las mejores en el campo a pesar del poco tiempo que llevaba ejerciendo su profesión. Ichigo pensaba que aquello se debía por herencia, casi toda la familia de Rukia se dedicaba a esa profesión o en algún campo médico.

Llegaron a los casilleros y se colocaron las batas mientras continuaban con los planes del Viernes.

La clínica de por si tenía cuatro pisos, estaba construida de tal forma que pareciera una C la cual se encontraba rodeada de un gran terreno verde con distintas clases de vegetación (A veces era bueno para los pacientes encargase de las plantas entre otras cosas, ayudaba a calmarlos, o en otros casos, curarlos de sus enfermedades[1])

A veces era increíble ver un lugar tan verde y hermoso en medio de todo el bullicio de la ciudad como lo era Karakura.

Rukia le dirigió unas últimas palabras y luego cada quien se fue a sus respectivas secciones.

Ichigo suspiró al ver la pila de papeles cuando llegó a su oficina. Llevaba tan poco tiempo en el trabajo y ya lo llenaban con papeleo innecesario.

"Ni siquiera son mis pacientes y tengo que organizar estos documentos"

Ichigo simplemente no podía dejar de maldecir internamente a la vez que les daba una ojeada a los documentos y luego los colocaba en alguna esquina de su escritorio. Escribió un poco su cuaderno, tomó una grabadora, un block de notas y con paso decidido salió de su oficina. Era hora de visitar a su paciente.

Ichigo estaba entre curioso y nervioso por Toushirou. Aún su cabeza no dejaba de pensar en las acciones del pequeño el día anterior y aquel nombre que no había podido encontrar en internet.

Se detuvo repentinamente con los ojos abiertos.

"¿Cuál era el nombre?"

Toushirou le había dicho un nombre, pero ¿Cuál era? Intento recordarlo, pero sentía que lo había perdido completamente y aquello simplemente no le gustaba. Luego recordó el computador, aquellos aparatos siempre guardaban las palabras que se buscaban o las páginas en las que se utilizaba. Se relajó cuando recordó aquello y luego siguió su camino.

- Kurosaki-kun.

La voz de Inoue lo detuvo nuevamente, la muchacha se acercó con su brillante sonrisa.

- Buenas Inoue.

- ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien, sin mucho que reportar. ¿Qué tal tu?

- ¡Perfectamente bien! – De pronto a Inoue le brillaron los ojos y comenzó a mover las manos de arriba hacia abajo – Hoy tuve un desayuno simplemente delicioso.

- No me digas.

Exclamó Ichigo sin ganas al recordar la clase de comida que comía su amiga. Luego llegó a su mente su charla con Rukia.

- Inoue, tienes algo que hacer el Viernes en la noche.

La mencionada se llevó una mano a su mejilla con clara señal de estar pensando.

- No, nada en especial.

- Tenemos pensado juntarnos en el lugar de siempre, hace tiempo que no lo hacemos.

- Wahhh eso sería estupendo. -Inoue juntó sus manos en señal de aprobación. –Me muero de ganas por saber de los demás muchachos.

- Si… bueno tengo que irme, mi paciente me espera.

Ichigo iba a continuar su camino cuando la tela de su delantal es tirada, se da vuelta para ver a Orihime.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra Toushirou-kun?

- No lo sé… ahora voy a verlo.

- Ah… ya.

Inoue se movió un poco incómoda, Ichigo no entendió aquel comportamiento, pero tampoco tuvo tiempo para pensarlo.

- Cuando le tengas algún diagnostico avísame, estaré encantada de ayudarte con la medicina.

- Ja –El joven dejó el cuaderno sobre la cabeza de Orihime - Cómo no hacerlo si eres la encargada de este pabellón.

La joven sólo se limitó a sacar la lengua con las mejillas algo sonrojadas.

- Bueno, de ahí nos vemos.

- Claro, así planeamos lo del Viernes.

Ichigo suspiró, a veces la alegría de esa muchacha era superior a lo que podía soportar, pero era una de las tantas cualidades que poseía Inoue la cual la convertían en una persona especial.

Apenas se dio cuenta cuando ya estaba frente a la puerta de Toushirou. Gracias al vidrio podía verlo.

El muchacho se encontraba sentado en la cama observando por la ventana. Sus ropas eran diferentes a las de ayer, una polera negra y un simple blue jeans. Su rostro era el mismo antes de que lo viera por primera vez.

Ichigo sintió un escalofrío recorrerle todo el cuerpo. ¿Y si se le tiraba encima nuevamente? Había bromeado de aquello con Rukia, pero era algo que en verdad le preocupaba. Además el niño parecía tener más fuerza de la que aparentaba, pero tampoco se consideraba una persona débil. Mas, en caso de que se repitiera lo de ayer, no podría simplemente empujarlo con fuerza, aquello sería, según su criterio, un abuso contra los pacientes.

Quizás si hubiera sido buena idea haber llamado a Rukia en caso de cualquier cosa, pero debía aprender a tratar a sus pacientes y no depender tanto de ella.

Se encontraba en medio de un gran dilema cuando se percató que su paciente lo estaba observando, se sonrojó algo avergonzado por ello.

"Bien, el niño te vio es hora de actuar"

Dándose ánimos Ichigo encendió la grabadora y luego abrió la puerta del cuarto de Toushirou.

- Buenos días.

Saludo con una brillante sonrisa mientras entraba a la habitación y luego cerraba la puerta. Toushirou simplemente lo observó con la misma expresión neutra que tenía, provocando con ello que una pequeña gota de sudor apareciera en la frente del médico.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras?, ¿Te ha gustado el lugar?

- …

- ¿Dormiste bien?

- …

Ahora una vena apareció en el rostro de Ichigo. ¿Quién diablos se creía este mocoso del mal? La enfermedad de pronto llegó a su cabeza y se sintió avergonzado por sentir rabia. Aquel comportamiento del niño era parte de todo su mal.

Tomó una silla ubicada en la esquina de la pieza y luego se sentó frente al muchacho, este no le había quitado la vista de encima en ningún momento.

Ichigo observó aquellos ojos azul-verdoso que tanto llamaron su atención, al hacerlo se percató que no tenían la misma fuerza con la que fue observado el día anterior. De alguna forma se sintió desilusionado por ello.

Toushirou pareció reaccionar luego de unos minutos de silencio. Giró el rostro confundido, viendo cada rincón de la pieza y luego posar una vez más su mirada en Ichigo, mas esta vez la confusión era clara en su rostro.

- ¿Dónde estoy?

- ¿Eh?

- Que dónde estoy.

Bien, Ichigo se había imaginado muchas cosas en su segundo encuentro, pero nunca que el pequeño no supiera donde estaba parado.

- Estas en una clínica. ¿Recuerdas? Ayer llegaste con nosotros.

El pequeño volvió a observar su alrededor, su expresión confusa continuaba en aquel rostro infantil.

- Creo… recordar… algo…

- ¿Me recuerdas a mí? De seguro tus padres te hablaron de mí.

- ¿Mis padres? – Toushirou volvió a mirar a Ichigo y luego negó con la cabeza.

- Soy Ichigo Kurosaki.

- Toushirou Hitsugaya.

- Lo sé.

No evitó sonreír ante el comentario del pequeño.

- ¿Eres un médico?

- Creo que lo dejo más que claro. –Señaló su bata con el dedo, el niño se sonrojo un momento y luego observó por la ventana.

El silencio nuevamente se hizo presente en el lugar. Aquello le dio un poco de tiempo a Ichigo para anotar algunas cosas en su cuaderno, cuando terminó se percató que el pequeño estaba observándolo fijamente, la expresión neutra había vuelto.

- Ellos no me hablaron de ti…

- ¿Estás seguro?

Toushirou asintió pero esta vez sus ojos se enfocaron en el cuaderno de Ichigo, mas el joven lo ignoró por completo.

- Pero tú dices no conocerme.

- Es la primera vez que te veo en mi vida.

- Pero ayer…

Toushirou levantó la cabeza, ambos se miraron fijamente por unos momentos.

- Ayer llegué y ahora estoy aquí. - Toushirou parecía algo indiferente por el modo en que había hablado.

- Ayer nos conocimos.

- No, hoy te vi por primera vez.

¿Qué demonios significaba esto? Una cosa era delirar, ser paranoico, decir estupideces, pero de aquí a que tuviera pérdida de memoria era otra cosa completamente aparte. El chiquillo se veía tan normal que le sorprendía, ni siquiera mostraba signos de daños físicos o señales de desnutrición.

- Bien, espero que nos podamos ver en un rato más.

Esto era algo que necesitaba meditar un poco. Ichigo optó por retirarse, por lo que se levantó y dejo la silla en el lugar donde la saco, Toushirou nuevamente había dirigido su vista a la ventana.

Llevó su mano a la manilla de la puerta en clara señal de retirarse del lugar. Ichigo necesitaba urgentemente consultar algunos libros para poder dar un buen tratamiento.

- Nos veremos Toushirou.

- Capitán Hitsugaya para ti Kurosaki.

Se detuvo en seco al escuchar esas palabras, mas al darse vuelta notó que el muchacho seguía en la misma posición y con la misma expresión neutra.

Salió rápidamente de la habitación, cerrando la puerta, automáticamente el click de la cerradura se escuchó.

Caminó tranquilamente hasta su oficina, saludo a algunas personas en el camino con lamisma sonrisa de siempre. Cuando llegó y entró a esta no evitó desplomarse en el sillón.

Su cuerpo temblaba, se sentía ansioso, angustiado y perdido. De algún modo las palabras del pequeño habían hecho temblar su cuerpo, como si algo dentro intentara salir. Cerró los ojos con fuerza negando todos aquellos sentimientos.

"Es por la fecha que se acerca, debe ser por eso"

Se repitió mentalmente una y otra vez hasta que lentamente se fue calmando y su cuerpo dejaba de temblar.

El teléfono de su oficina sonó. Ichigo se obligó a levantarse y responder. Era un mensaje de la secretaria en donde el director pedía su presencia.

Se golpeó un poco las mejillas para despertar de aquel pequeño lapso. Cuando se sintió más seguro de ser el mismo tomó algunos informes de su escritorio y salió de su oficina en dirección a la de su superior.

Las palabras del niño seguían presentes junto con la extraña sensación en su cuerpo, mas Ichigo era un experto en tapar aquellas cosas con una sonrisa.

TBC…

Inicio 06 – 05 – 09

Termino 23 – 05 - 09

[1] Aquello me lo acabo de inventar. No tengo idea si aquel dato es verdadero, busqué en google, pero ni él sabe la respuesta.

Seh es un asco... pero les tengo cariño. Debo mejorar mi escritura.


	3. Chapter 3

Holas. Pues aquí con un nuevo capítulo. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, son un amor.

Bien, el fic sigue su curso, mis ideas siguen su curso y mis horas de ociosidad crecieron porque ya no tengo trabajo al cual presentarme =D Extrañaré el dinero, pero el ocio y el sueño siempre seran mi máxima prioridad *Hearts*

Bueno, no los molesto mas, disfruten del fic.

Las derechos reservados a sus respectivos autores. Sólo soy una persona ociosa escribiendo cosas locas con sus personajes favoritos.

**Sé que quieres ser mi salvación.**

A veces entregar los informes al Director de la clínica lo molestaba. Aquel hombre de por si era una buena persona, pero su oficina se encontraba en la punta más alejada de toda la clínica, por lo que, según su criterio, desperdiciaba minutos valiosos en llegar a ese lugar.

Ichigo caminaba tranquilamente, ocultando de forma experta todo su malestar. El comentario de Toushirou le había movido el piso de una forma que aún no comprendía. En parte lo que más le molestaba era el hecho de no poder entender el porqué de su reacción.

Dobló en una esquina encontrándose con un gran pasillo, por el lado derecho se encontraban varias puertas, algunas vacías, otras con pacientes, el lado izquierdo del pasillo se ubicaban unos grandes ventanales en donde se podía ver todo el exterior. Algunos pacientes se encontraban ahí, hablando entre ellos, estando solos o con familiares. Ichigo sonrió un poco cuando algunos de ellos le saludaron con la mano, el respondió el gesto aún caminando hasta la oficina.

- Buenos días Kurosaki.

- Saludó la secretaria.

- Buenas Rangiku, vengo por…

- El informe semanal, lo sé – Rangiku comenzó a reír – Creo que por algo te llamé.

- Si… bueno…

- Se te había olvidado nuevamente ¿Eh? – Matsumoto se acercó a Ichigo mientras le movía algunos cabellos naranjos. Ichigo se corrió mientras arreglaba su cabello.

- Ahh, sabes que odio que hagan eso.

Matsumoto siguió con su sonrisa. Ichigo observó una pila de papeles al lado derecho del escritorio de la mujer, sintió pena por el director al tener a una secretaria tan descuidada como lo era Matsumoto.

- Por cierto, escuché algunos rumores del paciente nuevo ¿Cómo va todo?

- ¿Toushirou? – El comentario le extrañó, Rangiku no se caracterizaba por preguntar por los pacientes. Llevó una mano hasta su cabeza tratando de mostrarse lo más despreocupado posible – Esta bien… supongo que actuando como una típica persona con aquella enfermedad.

- Ya veo… Me dijeron que es adorable. – La mujer no ocultó su entusiasmo.

- ¿Adorable? ¿Hablaste con Rukia?

- No, con Inoue.

- Bueno, hablaré con el director, dependiendo de lo que él diga veré si puedes visitarlo en algún momento.

Matsumoto no evitó expresar su desilusión con aquellas palabras.

- Ah entonces sólo me queda ir a visitarlo a escondidas. – Matsumoto movió algunos papeles descuidadamente para sacar una lista. - Le diré que has llegado. Tendrás que esperar un momento.

- Ok.

Rangiku se levantó de su puesto y luego se dirigió a una puerta en donde el director se encontraba. La mujer entro sin golpear dejando todo el lugar en silencio. Ichigo volvió a observar por la ventana, percatándose que el cuarto en el que descansaba su paciente podía verse desde ahí. Pero no había ni una señal del muchacho.

"Tal vez lo sacaron al jardín"

Pensó dudoso, aún no tenía nada específico para el muchacho por lo que nadie debía ejercer alguna acción sin su consentimiento.

"Bah, quizás este en el baño, observando alguna muralla… quien sabe"

La voz de Rangiku lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Sin más se acercó hasta la puerta en donde el director lo esperaba sentado en su pupitre. Ichigo cerró la puerta luego de entrar.

- Buenos días Kurosaki, es un lindo día ¿No lo crees?

- Si, lo es Director Ichimaru.

El hombre sonrió de una forma que Ichigo consideró zorruna, siempre había escuchado rumores sobre el Director Ichimaru en la Universidad. Que era un hombre extraño, que su mirada asustaba, que su sonrisa era malvada, que abusaba de sus trabajadores, entre otras cosas más que prefería no recordar.

La primera vez que llegó a la clínica como alumno en práctica se encontraba muy nervioso, mas al saber que estaría junto a Rukia e Inoue podía mantenerse un poco calmado. Además su hermana se encontraba en la clínica por lo que no ser aceptado era algo que no estaba dispuesto a aceptar.

Ichimaru Gin resultó ser todo lo contrario a los rumores. Podía admitir que la sonrisa del hombre era algo extraña, provocando cierta desconfianza. Pero el Director era inteligente, astuto y bien organizado. Aquello sólo provocaba que un fuerte respeto creciera hacia esa persona.

Ichigo se acercó hasta la mesa en donde dejó los informes, Ichimaru le hizo una señal que se sentará, por lo que el joven aceptó.

Gin comenzó a ver los informes con calma, parte del protocolo de la clínica era que una vez a la semana se entregara un informe en relación a los pacientes, sus avances, sus remedios. Se conversaba de los distintos casos buscando siempre lo mejor para el paciente.

Se percató que por una ventana de la oficina director, el cuarto de Toushirou se veía perfectamente. Esta vez Ichigo pudo localizar el rostro neutro del pequeño mirando por la ventana, pareciera que estuviera siguiendo algo en específico, ya que los cabellos blancos se movían de un lado a otro por los movimientos del adolescente.

"De seguro estará viendo a las personas caminar"

Recordó que el antiguo lugar en el que el muchacho estaba siendo tratado se encontraba ubicado entre los cerros, a muchos kilómetros lejos de Karakura. Por lo que no le sería extraño que el niño pudiera sentirse algo impresionado ante tantos edificios, ruidos y demás.

Aunque todo aquello fue meses atrás. Según el informe la esquizofrenia de Tosuhirou comenzó a hacerse notar alrededor de un año y meses atrás. Ichigo estaba seguro que en aquellos tiempos en los que Toushirou no mostraba signos de esquizofrenia vivía tranquilamente en la ciudad como cualquier adolescente de su edad.

De pronto Toushirou bajó la cabeza por donde Ichigo se encontraba observándolo, aquellos ojos azul-verdosos mostraban la misma expresión cuando le tiró y preguntó todas esas cosas extrañas que no supo responder. Estuvo a punto de pararse por un impulso desconocido cuando la voz del director se hizo notar.

- Creo que aquellos procedimientos están muy bien Kurosaki. Se nota que tienes las ideas claras.

- Si… gracias.

- Pienso que ya no es necesario que te lleguen más informes.

- De pronto toda la atención de Ichigo se enfocó en las palabras de Ichimaru.

- Sus palabras me alagan.

- Sólo hay que hacerte progresar, creo que lo mejor para ti es enfocarte en tus propios casos.

- Haré lo mejor.

Ichimaru parecía complacido con las palabras del muchacho, luego tomó un nuevo informe y lo dejó abierto en el escritorio.

- Ahora, pasemos a algo más importante.

- ¿Sobre Toushirou Hitsugaya?

La sonrisa zorruna del hombre de pronto se ensanchó.

- Quiero saber qué opinas de él, me imagino que ya has tenido alguna sesión con el pequeño.

- Hace poco tuve una.

- ¿Algún diagnóstico?

Ichigo lo pensó bien antes de contestar. Observó un momento al director, tenía muchas ideas en la cabeza y no estaba seguro de que fueran completamente ciertas, mas reía que aquel hombre estaría dispuesto a escucharlo.

- Tengo algunas dudas respecto al diagnostico de Toushirou. Creo que lo que sufre no es esquizofrenia, pero no puedo concretarlo con sólo una sesión.

Ichimaru apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y su mentón con ambas manos, enfocó toda su atención en Ichigo. El peli-naranja prosiguió con sus palabras.

- Sé que es mi primer paciente, pero hay algunas cosas que no concuerdan con lo que tengo entendido por esquizofrenia.

- ¿Me quieres explicar? –Los ojos del hombre no se despegaban de Ichigo-

- La verdad no, como no estoy seguro no deseo decir más.

- Sabias palabras Kurosaki.

Gin tomó un lápiz en el cual escribió sobre el informe.

- ¿Qué te parece si por el momento le damos algunos calmantes? Sólo por precaución.

- ¿Está apoyando mis palabras?

- Si dices que hay algunas cosas que te hacen dudar, pues creo que lo mejor es hacerte investigar más, pero recuerda que lo que más nos importa es el paciente.

- Tendré precauciones, si veo alguna señal seguiré con el tratamiento de los anteriores doctores que trabajaron con Toushirou.

- Me parece.

Gin terminó de escribir en el informe y luego se lo entregó a Ichigo, este lo recibió y lo abrió para leer el nombre del medicamente del pequeño junto con algunas indicaciones que Gin especificaba en los documentos.

- Algo que objetar.

- No, encuentro que todo está perfecto.

- Me parece. Habla con la señorita Orihime para ver los horarios.

Ichigo asintió, luego se levantó de su puesto e hizo una reverencia para luego disponerse a salir del lugar. Dio un vistazo por la ventana, el pequeño ya no se encontraba a la vista.

- Dile a Matsumoto que le avise a tus colegas que ya no deben entregarte más informes.

- Lo haré.

Ichigo dudo un momento, pero luego se volteó para ver al director.

- ¿Toushirou puede salir de su habitación?

- No veo el porqué no pueda hacerlo.

Asintiendo siguió su camino. Ichimaru lo observó atentamente, al momento en que la puerta se cerró el hombre observó por la ventana, su sonrisa zorruna parecía no querer desaparecer.

Cuando Ichigo abrió la puerta se encontró con Inoue hablando animadamente con Matsumoto, ambas mujeres se reían y hablaban de cosas variadas. Inoue al percatarse de la cercanía de Ichigo hizo movimientos con la mano, en señal de que el muchacho se acercara para integrarse a la conversación.

- Kurosaki, acabo de invitar a Rangiku-san para el Viernes.

- Claro. Con más personas, más diversión.

- Por cierto, le preguntaste al director.

- Pues…

Matsumoto se levantó de golpe, mientras Inoue se alejaba algunos pasos.

- ¡¡No lo hiciste!!

- Lo olvidé por completo.

Rangiku fue acercándose lentamente con una clara intención de matar a cierto peli-naranja.

- Pero puede salir de su cuarto.

Matsumoto se detuvo y luego regreso a su puesto con una sonrisa. Inoue había observado todo con una sonrisa tímida.

- Bien, te perdono.

- Por cierto Inoue aquí están los medicamente para Toushirou.

Inoue tomó el informe y comenzó leerlos cuidadosamente, mientras lo hacia Matsumoto e Ichigo hablaban sobre el Viernes. El joven le especificaba a la secretaria la hora y el lugar en el que se juntarían ese día.

- Si quieres puedo darle una ahora mismo.

Interrumpió la joven al terminar de leer. Ichigo sonrió, esa era justamente la respuesta que esperaba de su amiga.

- Oh eso sería bueno.

- Bien vayan, déjenme sola con todo este papeleo.

Matsumoto suspiró observando la pila de papeles que le esperaban y luego se tiró sobre el escritorio con clara señal de no querer hacerlo.

- ¡¡Quiero ir a beber!!

- Ya lo haremos el Viernes.

- ¡Pero quiere beber ahora!

- Procura terminar pronto y quizás puedas hacerlo en casa.

Matsumoto no parecía satisfecha con las respuestas de Ichigo, por lo que sólo se limitó a refunfuñar infantilmente. Ichigo suspiró y luego dirigió su atención a Inoue.

- Vamos Inoue.

- Claro.

A pesar de las quejas de la mujer, ambos jóvenes se despidieron y luego tomaron rumbo hasta la habitación de Toushirou.

TBC…

Inicio - Termino 24 - 05 – 09

Bien, el fic va lento, pero seguro xP.

Nuevamente muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Prometo que pronto todas las cosas se aclararan.

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. No olviden, cualquier comentario siempre es bien recibido.


	4. Chapter 4

Primero que nada disculpen la demora. Sólo puedo decir que fueron meses muy agitados... y que ya no estoy trabajando xDD Ejem... gracias por esperar y por sus comentarios, me hacen muy feliz sus palabras.

Bien ya saben, ningun personaje me pertenece y lo mismo de siempre.

Ahora con el fic.

**Sé que quieres ser mi salvación.**

Al igual como sucedió en su primer encuentro. El rostro de Toushirou palideció al percatarse de la presencia de la enfermera. Su pequeño cuerpo tembló mientras retrocedía lentamente, quedando apoyado en la muralla. Siempre atento a los dos adultos.

Inoue no dijo nada al respecto, se dedicó a observar. Ichigo en cambio se puso en el campo de visión del niño para que así Toushirou no lastimara a Inoue en caso de que se le ocurriera saltar sobre su amiga como lo hizo con él.

Mas nada de eso ocurrió. El pequeño cuerpo siguió temblando con fuerza mientras que el pálido rostro expresaba cierto dolor en su rostro, lentamente el cuerpo del niño fue desplazándose por la muralla hasta quedar sentado en el suelo.

- O… Orihime.

Hizo un intento por levantarse y así acercarse a los doctores. Ichigo ante ello no sabía qué hacer, parecía que el encuentro con su amiga hubiese empeorado la situación, pero ¿Por qué con Inoue y con el Toushirou cambiaba tan drásticamente?

En medio de sus pensamientos, confusiones y con la vista fija en el rostro de su paciente la voz de Orihime lo desconcentró.

- Ya Kurosaki, déjame esto a mí.

- ¡¿Pero qué mierda estas…?!

Se dio vuelta para retar a su amiga por lo que había dicho, mas aquello sólo hizo que Inoue lo tomara del brazo para luego sacarlo de la habitación. Ichigo vio para su sorpresa como su amiga tapaba la ventana con un paño impidiendo con ello que pudiera ver lo que estaba sucediendo.

Asustado por lo que pudiera sucederle a su amiga intentó abrir la puerta, pero esta se encontraba con llave ¿En qué momento se la había quitado?

- ¡Inoue! ¡Abre esa puerta ahora!

Demandó, mas silencio recibió como respuesta.

Asustado y preocupado, apretó con fuerza sus manos. Esto no debía estar pasando. Era su primer paciente, por qué diablos le había tocado uno tan extraño y difícil. Además Inoue podría resultar lastimada al intentar acercarse a ese histérico niño. Nunca se lo perdonaría y a la vez no podría perdonárselo a Toushirou si ella resultaba herida.

Regresó a la realidad con aquellos pensamientos. No era culpa de una persona enferma el lastimar a otra. Si algo le ocurría a Inoue sería su completa responsabilidad.

- Inoue sal de ahí.

Volvió a gritar y nuevamente no recibió respuesta. Maldiciendo a su situación partió corriendo hasta la secretaria, ella siempre mantenía una copia de todas las habitaciones de la clínica.

Inventándose alguna escusa tonta toma la copia y tratando de mostrar la mayor tranquilidad vuelve a la habitación, para su sorpresa esta ya se encuentra abierta y vacía. Nota con cierta tranquilidad que no hay señales de pelea o algún objeto roto, aun así su preocupación continúa, el hecho de que no estuvieran en la habitación ya era malo.

- ¿Ocurre algo Ichigo?

Se gira con rapidez, sólo para encontrarse con el rostro confuso de Rukia. Suspira con alivio pensando en alguna escusa que decir.

- Me encontré hace poco con Inoue y tu paciente.

- ¿Dónde?

Aquello rompía todo su esquema y con ello sus acciones, por lo que tomo a Rukia de los hombros pidiéndole respuestas. Rukia continuaba confusa por aquella reacción, pero conocía a Ichigo y la única forma de saber lo que estaba pasando era una sola.

Separándose de su amigo lo observo con rostro serio mientras cruzaba los brazos.

- Si no me dices lo que pasa no te contaré nada.

- ¡No tengo tiempo que perder!

El tono de Ichigo le hizo suponer que la cosa era seria, por lo que se mantuvo con la misma posición. El doctor simplemente suspiró y rascándose la cabeza le contó todo a su amiga.

Rukia sin perder más tiempo guió a Ichigo hasta el lugar en el que había visto a los jóvenes. Nunca pensó que la situación era más complicada de lo que había creído.

Corrieron hasta llegar a la entrada de la clínica, Rukia lo condujo hasta el patio trasero del lugar, varios pacientes se encontraban por los alrededores, por lo que aquello dificultaba la búsqueda.

- Un niño albino ¿Cómo diablos puede ser tan difícil encontrarlos?

¿Y si el muchacho había obligado a Inoue a sacarlo? ¿Y si se escapó? Diablos, simplemente no dejaba de preocuparse por su amiga.

- ¡Ahí!

Rukia señaló un lugar en el cual la vista de Ichigo se dirigió rápidamente. Al localizar a los jóvenes se puso a correr hacia esa dirección.

Cuando llegó lo primero que hizo fue empujar a ambas personas y colocarse frente a Inoue en caso de que el pequeño se lanzara.

Pero nada sucedió y el muchacho permaneció en el suelo producto del empujón. Aquellos ojos no dejaban de observar a Ichigo quien sintió un escalofrió en su espalda, era como si el chiquillo lo estuviera estudiando cuidadosamente, como si los papeles se hubieran invertido y era él quien lastimaba a Inoue.

- Tranquilo Kurosaki, estoy bien.

Inoue colocó una de sus manos en el hombro de su amigo para indicar que no había problemas. Ichigo la observó un momento, pero prefirió no correr riesgos.

- Kurosaki.

Nuevamente la chica intentó calmar la situación, pero sin resultados.

- Oh bien.

Inoue dirigió su vista hacia el pequeño cuando habló, Toushirou seguía observando a su doctor, pero después suspiró para luego proceder a levantar las manos, haciendo con aquella acción que no haría nada extraño.

- ¿Ves? No tengo nada, no voy hacer nada ¿Puedo pararme?

El tono de voz tan tranquilo y frío junto con una expresión indiferente siguieron confundiendo al doctor.

- Inoue le diste la medicina al chico.

Al decir aquellas palabras se percató de cómo el joven hacia un gesto de desagrado. Su amiga respondió de forma afirmativa.

- Bien, gracias. Yo seguiré con mi paciente, ambas pueden irse.

- ¡¡¿Ehh?!!

Estaba claro que Inoue no quería retirarse del lugar, Ichigo comenzó a molestarse por aquel comportamiento de su amiga. Se mentalizó en llamar a su amiga cuando terminara de hablar con el muchacho y así conversar sobre lo que había pasado hoy.

- Ya Inoue dejemos a Ichigo con su paciente, nosotras debemos seguir trabajando.

Rukia tomó la atención de Inoue y de mala gana comenzó a seguirla.

- ¿Ahora si puedo pararme?

El muchacho continuaba con los brazos levantados.

- ¿La obligaste a que te dejara salir?

- No.

- ¿La amenazaste?

- No.

- ¿Le hiciste algo?

- No hice nada.

- ¿De qué conversaron?

- De nada importante.

El rostro del muchacho, quien en aquellos momentos estaba fijo en el doctor, se giró con gesto aburrido, provocando con ello que la molestia de Ichigo lentamente se fuera convirtiendo en furia.

¿Por qué diablos este muchacho lo inquietaba tanto?

- Ya puedes levantarte.

Sin mucho esfuerzo el pequeño se puso de pie, observó un momento a su alrededor y nuevamente se enfocó en el rostro de su doctor.

- Y tambien puedes bajar los brazos.

Le indicó al verlo aun con los brazos arriba.

- Tú dirás, pero luego no andes dudando de mí porque las tengo en los bolsillos o en cualquier otro lado.

Fue la simple respuesta del muchacho mientras bajaba los brazos. Ichigo suspiro cansado.

- Vale, vale. Aunque es algo que no puedo evitar, ya han ocurrido casos en que el personal resulta lastimado por un paciente.

- No tengo interés en el personal.

Expresó con molestia.

- No llevas ni una semana en este lugar, ni siquiera los conoces a todos.

- La señorita Orihime me mostró a la mayoría de los trabajadores.

- ¿En tan poco tiempo?

- Bueno… ya sabes como es ella ¿No?

- Si.

Toushirou movió la cabeza en forma negativa mientras doblaba los brazos. Ichigo no evitó sonreír ante aquel gesto, era algo tan obvio si venía de este muchacho.

"Bah pienso como si lo conociera de hace tiempo"

- Vamos a tu cuarto.

Ichigo iba a empezar su camino, pero al no recibir respuesta se quedó donde mismo. Toushirou miraba nuevamente a un lugar determinado como en aquella vez en la que estaba en la oficina del director, justo en la misma dirección. Sin más se enfocó en aquel lugar tan interesante para el pequeño, mas no pudo ver nada en particular.

- ¿Puedes verlo?

- ¿Eh?

La pregunta del muchacho lo extraño y automáticamente se enfocó en su paciente, este seguía observando por aquella dirección, notando como aquel rostro infantil seguía expresando demasiada seriedad para su gusto.

- Te pregunto que si puedes verlos.

Aquel color de ojos tan peculiares volvieron a atraparlo, mas una de las manos señaló la dirección en la que el doctor se debía fijar. Ichigo hizo caso, pero sólo encontró un paisaje urbano con mezcla rural, no evitó sonreír ante aquel bello lugar.

- Idiota.

Susurro el menor bajando la cabeza, ocultando su rostro con el cabello.

- ¿Qué has dicho?

Ichigo se giró rápidamente para desafiar al pequeño, pero al verlo de ese modo se sorprendió.

Intentó hablarle con todos los tonos posibles, pero el pequeño no volvió a pronunciar palabra. Dando un suspiro volvió a fijarse en el paisaje de antes y para su sorpresa pudo divisar varios puntos negros moviéndose de un lado a otro.

"¿Pero qué…?"

Parpadeó ante la sorpresa, mas al enfocarse nuevamente en el lugar aquel bello paisaje sin ningunos puntos negros a su alrededor lo saludaba.

"¿Habrá sido mi imaginación?"

Pensó dudoso, se giro para ver al muchacho. Este se encontraba observándolo con seriedad. Se rascó la cabeza mientras le indicaba que ya era hora de regresar a la clínica, el chiquillo comenzó a caminar hacia el edificio.

Ichigo suspiro derrotado, nuevamente había intentado sacarle palabras al muchacho, pero este permaneció en completo silencio e incluso parecía que sus palabras no le llegaban.

Se fijo en la dirección que el chiquillo le había indicado encontrándose con el mismo paisaje de siempre, volvió a suspirar sería difícil comprender los pensamientos de este niño.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Apagó el despertador de mala gana y bostezó. Con la misma rutina de todos los días se encontraba tomando desayuno con la tele prendida, al ver la fecha supo que hoy era el día en que se juntaría con sus amigos y aquello sólo significaba una cosa.

"Al fin viernes"

Pensó con alegría, llevaba tres días tratando al pequeño ese y definitivamente no estaba saliendo nada bueno con sus sesiones. Maldijo al niño por lo bajo, aunque de algo si podía estar seguro era de que el muchacho definitivamente no tenía ningún signo de esquizofrenia como habían dicho los otros especialistas.

Bebió de su café mientras maldecía a los pocos profesionales de su país. Y bueno, Toushirou mas que nada tenía más síntomas de sufrir de doble personalidad que de otra cosa, aunque eso de las preguntas raras que de repente le hacia lo desconcertaba mucho. Aun así tenía unos cuantos días más antes de que tuviera una nueva reunión con el director y así exponer sus hipótesis.

"Pienso que visitar la anterior clínica del niño no estaría nada mal"

Comenzó a lavar la loza mientras seguía pensando en las acciones que podía tomar con el niño ese. Vio la hora, dirigiéndose por última vez al baño, se preparó y luego salió del departamento, era un nuevo día de trabajo, pero por suerte el último de la semana.

Como siempre saludo a los empleados y se dirigió con Rukia hasta los casilleros para prepararse. Inoue los saludó en el camino con sus típicas sonrisas y para sorpresa de ambos Rukia la saludo de la misma manera, Inoue no evitó enganchar aun más su sonrisa ante el gesto.

- Ya era hora de que la perdonaras.

Rukia sonrió de forma malvada.

- Se lo merecía por no haberme contado nada de sus tendencias.

- Idiota, no es algo que se ande contando como si nada.

- Pero soy su amiga.

- Repito lo anterior.

La mujer le saco la lengua como respuesta y luego comenzaron a reír.

- Ya quiero que se haga de noche, me muero por ver a los demás.

- Si, sólo pido aguantar estas horas contra ese mocoso.

Rukia se rió ante el comentario y luego se despidió de su amigo.

- A ver si le sacas algo hoy.

Sin más se fue a ver a su oficina. Ichigo cerró el casillero y se dirigió a la suya, preparó algunos papeles, leyó y firmo otros, suspiró al percatarse de la hora. Ya era tiempo de la sesión con el niño.

TBC…

Inicio 24 – 05 – 09

Termino 02 – 08 – 09

Oh y se acerca una nueva sesión, les prometo que pontro colocaré el encuentro entre Matsumoto y Toushirou. Ademas las cosas comenzaran a aclararse para todos =D

Gracias por su lectura, nos estaremos leyendo ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Hola =D

Un nuevo capítulo ha llegado, así que espero que les guste. No tengo mucho que decir, mis eternos agradecimientos por sus comentarios y por leer este fic, no olvidar que ningun personaje de Bleach me pertenece y que esta historia es simplemente para divertirme y divertir a los demas.

Creo que en este capítulo todos los personajes se ven muy fuera de caracter, así que me disculpo por ello. Me esforzaré mas en el siguiente capítulo .

Ahora a leer =D

**Sé que quieres ser mi salvación.**

Estaba frente a la habitación de Toushirou sin muchas ganas de querer iniciar la sesión. Y es que el pequeño a veces se comportaba de una forma tan maldita que le quitaban todas las ganas de seguir tratándolo.

Suspiró por quien sabe cuánta vez en lo que llevaba del día, por ahora aquella acción era lo único que le relajaba.

Miró por la ventana el cuerpo del niño, este se encontraba de espaldas mirando por la ventana, aquella parte de la habitación se había transformado en el lugar favorito del pequeño.

Dentro de lo que llevaba tratando a Toushirou se había percatado de que el pequeño solía actuar de dos modos distintos, una de ellas era un niño reservado que apenas le respondía sus preguntas sino, más bien lo contrario, el pequeño era quien le preguntaba o le hablaba de temas extraños, sin olvidar el hecho de que siempre lo miraba de forma desafiante y seria. En resumen un total dolor de cabeza para su trabajo.

La otra forma de actuar de Toushirou era muy diferente a la anterior y a la vez parecida, eso sí quitándole todas aquellas malas características (Según Ichigo) que la primera personalidad poseía. Este Toushirou no decía absolutamente nada, se quedaba sentado con la cabeza gacha, a veces le miraba y para sorpresa de Ichigo era una expresión vacía, casi sin vida comparada a la retadora la que observaba. Tampoco respondía a sus preguntas pero iba a donde sea que le dijeran o hacía lo que le pidieran, ya sea tomándose los remedios o yéndose a los terrenos de la clínica, todo esto era algo que la otra personalidad del niño nunca hacía.

Y aunque muchas veces las personalidades del niño cambiaban de forma brusca y precipitada, siempre era una la que dominaba en el día. A Ichigo no le gustaban aquellos cambios tan bruscos, le hacían perder muchas veces el hilo de las conversaciones, por lo que le impedía continuar con sus observaciones y diagnósticos.

"Me pregunto con qué Toushirou me encontraré hoy"

Pensó cuando comenzó a abrir la puerta, rápidamente fue recibido por la mirada desafiante y seria del pequeño. Una pequeña gota de sudor resbaló por su frente al darse cuenta que esta no sería una mañana tranquila.

- Buenos días pequeño.

Saludó de la forma más amigable que pudo, pero el brillo mortal de esos ojos se incrementó aun más para su asombro.

- Tengo entendido que la puerta debe ser golpeada antes de entrar. – Le respondió de mala gana, volviendo luego su atención a la ventana, Ichigo se percató que era la misma dirección de siempre, la misma que una vez le había señalado – Y no soy pequeño, soy…

- Toushirou… lo sé.

- ¡Hitsugaya!

Ichigo se rascó la cabeza de forma molesta y es que simplemente no podía evitar llamar al pequeño de cualquier otra forma que no sea la deseada por el menor. Era algo que le nacía ¿Qué más podía hacer al respecto?

Sin más tomó la silla de siempre y se sentó tranquilamente en esta, acomodó sus notas y su grabadora, cuando tuvo todo listo nuevamente fijó su atención en el pequeño, este seguía observando por la ventana, pero, de alguna forma, estaba seguro que se encontraba atento a cualquier acción realizada.

- Así que – Intentó hablar de la forma más despreocupada posible - ¿Quieres empezar hablando tu o simplemente te hago una pregunta?

- Mmm…

- Bueno sabes que tengo todo el día… como siempre.

No era que Ichigo tratara a todos sus pacientes de esa manera tan fría o indiferente, pero consideraba que Toushirou no era como cualquier paciente. Aquello de por si le incomodaba porque rompía con su código de doctor. Mas era una acción que le salía tan natural como llamarlo por su nombre.

Prefería esperar a la reunión con el director para tratar sobre el tema.

- Kurosaki.

El comienzo de conversación del niño lo tomo por sorpresa, mas aun cuando el siempre rostro serio del niño esta vez mostraba un poco de preocupación. Siempre con la mirada en una dirección ¿Qué tanto le atormentaba al pequeño?

- ¿Qué sucede?

Intentó sonar neutral, pero esa nueva expresión del niño lo tenía algo aturdido.

- Kurosaki.

La atención del niño se fijó en la del doctor provocando una nueva e intensa lucha de miradas.

- ¿De verdad… de verdad no puedes verlos?

- ¿Eh?

Como aquella vez el albino señaló una dirección la cual Ichigo siguió, pero sólo encontró el mismo paisaje urbano y rural de siempre. ¿Por qué sentía melancolía ante aquel hecho? ¿Por qué se sentía desilusionado por no ver aquellos fantasmas de Toushirou?

Pasaron algunos minutos en lo que ninguno dijo palabra, Toushirou quitó la vista en el doctor, pero esta vez apoyó su frente contra el cristal del espejo.

- Que mal… porque se están acercando.

- ¿Qué se está acercando?

- Aquello que no puedes ver.

- ¿Y qué se supone que no puedo ver?

Toushirou mordió su labio inferior y golpeo con fuerza la ventana, Ichigo se levantó rápidamente de su silla ante aquella acción, lo que menos necesitaba era al pequeño violento.

- Escucha Toushirou, así no conseguirás nada. Ninguno de los dos conseguirá algo si te sigues comportando de esa forma.

- …

- ¿Por qué no me hablas bien de aquellas cosas que ves? Tal vez pueda ayudarte cuando estas lleguen a la clínica.

Para su sorpresa sólo recibió una mirada molesta por parte del pequeño. Sin más intentó acercarse, necesitaba entenderlo y no perdería esta oportunidad.

- Toushirou ¿Cómo esperas que te ayude si no me cuentas nada?

- …

- ¡Toushirou!

Se miraron por unos momentos, mas fue Toushirou quien apartó la mirada.

- Es Hitsugaya.

- Serás Toushirou hasta que me digas lo que pasa.

El chico volvió a fijar su atención al médico y esta vez tenía una ceja levantada al no comprender la palabras de su doctor mas todo cambio cuando de la nada formó una pequeña sonrisa que de algún modo movió todo el piso de Ichigo.

- Nunca cambias ¿Eh?

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

- …

- Oh vamos Toushirou sólo ponme a prueba. Una cosa, dime una cosa que me quede claro y…

El chico suspiro.

- Esta bien.

- Ese es Toushirou.

- Hitsugaya.

- Si… si.

Ichigo no podía sentirse más que complacido al hacer que el chiquillo le dijera algo. Ahora sólo esperaba poder aguantar con lo que sea que este le dijera, pero bueno ¿Con qué cosa tan rara podría salir el niño?

La expresión seria de Toushirou casi le hacía sentir a Ichigo que estaba a punto de decir algo complicado, peligroso y por sobre toda las cosas importante.

- Sólo lo diré una vez.

Ichigo asintió, era su oportunidad de comenzar a estrechar la relación paciente doctor, simplemente no debía desperdiciarla.

- Cuando quieras.

- Bien… Kurosaki – Ichigo notó la lucha del pequeño, pero luego aquella expresión seria regresó con mayor intensidad a aquellos ojos tan peculiares y sin más dudas el pequeño comenzó a contar el problema - Los Holows se acercan y si no hacemos algo atacaran esta clínica, mataran a todos los pacientes y se adueñaran de sus almas. – Toushirou suspiró – Pero de alguna forma no logro…

Se calló ante la mirada desconcertada del doctor. Ichigo estaba más que extrañado ante todo este comentario y por mucho que intentó disimularlo, le fue imposible ante los ojos calculadores de su paciente.

Los grandes ojos de color verde-azulado miraron con total desilusión al mayor y luego bajó la cabeza ocultando su rostro y su expresión.

Fue en ese momento cuando Ichigo supo que se había equivocado. El rostro desilusionado de Toushirou lo pilló de sorpresa, nunca pensó que reaccionaría de esa forma.

- Yo… Toushirou.

Intentó disculparse con el niño, mas este no volvió a hablarle. Por muy mal que Ichigo se sintiera ¿Qué más podía hacer? Esa historia parecía cualquier cosa, nunca nadie le había salido con algo tan bizarro como aquello… además, ¿Qué diablos era un Hollow?

Intentó hablar con el niño, pero al ver bien el comportamiento del pequeño supo que no conseguiría nada, el otro carácter de Toushirou era quien dominaba en estos momentos.

Suspiró desilusionado, pero ya no había nada más que hacer.

- Lo siento Toushirou, no fue mi intención.

- …

- Puedes salir al patio, la sesión ha terminado.

Sin más el cuerpo del niño se dirigió hasta la puerta para doblar a la derecha en donde se encontraban las escaleras las cuales lo conducirían al patio. Ichigo volvió a suspirar mientras se rascaba la cabeza, la situación no le gustaba para nada, odiaba ver al niño en esos estados.

Giró en dirección a la que siempre le señalaba el pequeño y para su sorpresa manchas negras de extrañas formas con mascaras blancas se movían lentamente, Ichigo abrió los ojos ampliamente al verlos, llevó amabas manos hasta la ventana mirando fijamente aquellas cosas tan extrañas.

- ¿Pero qué…?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toushirou caminaba lentamente por el pasillo hasta llegar a las escaleras, las observó por un momento sin ninguna expresión y luego comenzó a bajarlas con la misma lentitud y calma, sus ojos vacios y su rostro sin expresión estaban fijos en los escalones o, tal vez en cualquier otro lado, por lo que no pudo percatarse de la persona que subía las escaleras apuradamente y con muchos papeles por su mismo lado, provocando con ello el irremediable choque.

- ¡¡¡Ahhh que daño!!!

Exclamó Matsumoto mientras se acomodaba luego del impacto, observó a su alrededor, percatándose como todas las hojas llenas de informes, producto de su duro trabajo, se encontraban desparramadas por todo el lugar, no evitó el grito de histeria.

- ¡¡¡Mis esfuerzos!!! ¡¡Mis horas de esfuerzo!!

Siguió gritando mientras comenzaba a ordenar el desastre.

- ¡¡Me tomará semanas arreglar todo esto!!

Un montón de papeles se colocó delante de sus ojos, la mujer los miró sin entender subiendo lentamente la mirada para ver quién era la persona que la estaba ayudando, abrió los ojos en total sorpresa al encontrarse con un niño de cabellera albina y ojos de un extraño color azul-verdoso, pero por sobre toda las cosas el pequeño reflejaba una notoria molestia.

- ¡¡Matsumoto!! ¡Deja de quejarte y ponte a trabajar de una buena vez! – Gritó el niño con molestia mientras se cruzaba de brazos a la altura del pecho, Matsumoto se paró rápidamente y con un poco de susto por el tono del pequeño-

- ¡¡S… si Capitán!! – Exclamó automáticamente.

La respuesta de ambos les hizo mirarse a los ojos de forma confusa, mas cada uno tuvo reacciones diferentes al momento de encontrarse nuevamente con la mirada del otro.

Toushirou continuó con la expresión sorprendida, para luego cambiarla a una de completo pánico, negó fuertemente con la cabeza y sin esperar respuesta por parte de Matsumoto se alejó corriendo del lugar.

Rangiku por su parte nunca dejó de observar al muchacho, lágrimas salieron de sus ojos mientras llevaba una mano a su cara. No entendía el sentimiento, no lo entendía para nada.

"¿Qué me pasa?"

Se preguntó mentalmente mientras las lágrimas continuaban cayendo y un gran dolor en su pecho le indicaba que todo estaba mal, que todo su alrededor estaba completamente mal.

Los papeles quedaron completamente olvidados.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo se acomodó en el asiento de su oficina. Ya habían pasado varias horas desde aquella sesión con Toushirou y su mente simplemente no dejaba de dar vueltas por todo lo sucedido, más de alguna forma intentaba encontrar respuestas a lo que había visto en ese momento.

Existían dos posibilidades ante lo que acababa de presenciar, La primera era simplemente que estaba loco y la segunda era que se había dejado llevar demasiado por las palabras del pequeño conectando de alguna forma su inconsciente con la imaginación del niño formando así esas manchas raras.

"Y como se que no estoy loco me quedo con la opción dos"

Pensó aun con el corazón en la garganta por todo lo visto.

La puerta sonó apareciendo Rukia luego de unos segundos.

- ¡Hey!

- Ah… hola.

Respondió sin muchas ganas y con una expresión cansada, Rukia se acercó con un poco mas de cuidado al ver el aspecto de su amigo.

- Parece que hoy también fue un fracaso.

Ichigo suspiró, la verdad es que no estaba muy seguro de cómo tomar la sesión de hoy. Toushirou había intentado abrirse con él, pero había fallado miserablemente. No era culpa de Toushirou el estar enfermo, no era culpa del niño ver cosas o pensar en seres imaginarios. No, todo era su culpa por no haber podido disimular su desconcierto ante todas esas palabras, o disparates.

Volvió a suspirar, parece que aquello ya se estaba convirtiendo en un hábito.

- Vamos – Intentó animarle su amiga - ¿Tan mal fue?

- Lo arruiné por completo Rukia.

Otro suspiro por parte de Ichigo, mas aquello provocaba que la paciencia de Rukia se agotara.

- No creo que haya sido tan grave.

- Lo es… de seguro ya no querrá hablarme nuevamente.

- Bah… tendrá que hacerlo, eres su psiquiatra.

- Pero puede ignorarme.

- Te complicas muchos. De seguro se le olvidará pronto.

- ¿Tú crees?

La muchacha golpeó el hombro de Ichigo para luego cerrar un ojo dándole una hermosa sonrisa.

- Es un adolescente enfermo, todo saldrá bien.

- Acabas de decir algo muy insolente ¿Sabías?

- Pero sé que sabrás perdonarme.

Sin más comenzaron a reír. Rukia siempre lograba tranquilizar a Ichigo, aquella mujer podía entenderlo perfectamente y ayudarlo en todo lo que necesitara. El joven no podía estar más que agradecido por haber encontrado una amiga tan genial como lo era Rukia.

Siguieron conversando por unos momentos más cuando el ruido de la puerta interrumpió la plática.

- Disculpa.

Orihime se asomó tímidamente, la joven no se había presentado en todo el día, mas el psiquiatra tuvo un mal presentimiento al ver a la muchacha entrando tan tímidamente y con expresión preocupada.

- ¿Sucede algo Inoue?

Preguntó Rukia, sintiendo el mismo presentimiento que Ichigo. Inoue ante ello comenzó a tartamudear y moverse de forma extraña.

- Bue… bueno, verán… yo estaba… y… bueno…

- Si quieres decir algo, primero ordena tus ideas y luego habla.

Orihime asintió ante el comentario de Rukia, Ichigo espero pacientemente a que la muchacha hablara.

- Veras Kurosaki… fui a ver a Toushirou porque le tocaba su medicamento, pero no se encontraba en su cuarto y… lo he buscado por toda la clínica, pero no logro encontrarlo… así que… bueno ¿Sabes en qué parte de afuera podría encontrarse en estos momentos?

Ichigo volvió a suspirar, diablos este simplemente no era su día.

- Tranquila Inoue, lo buscaré y luego lo llevaré hasta el cuarto, espéranos ahí.

La chica asintió y luego se marcho. Ichigo se estiró en su escritorio, vio algunos papales y luego se levantó de mala gana.

- Lo siento.

- Tranquilo. – Respondió con una sonrisa de burla. – Ve a buscar a tu paciente antes de que te atrases y llegues tarde a nuestra reunión.

- Si… si, nos vemos en la noche.

Ambos, como siempre, tomaron caminos distintos. Ichigo sin más, fue en busca de su extraño paciente. Se encontraba bajando las escaleras cuando se encontró con otra enfermera de la clínica, esta lucía algo preocupada.

- ¡Doctor Kurosaki!

Le habló la mujer y nuevamente Ichigo sintió que algo andaba mal.

- ¿Qué sucede?

La enfermera dudo un momento, mas prefirió decir la verdad sin rodeos.

- Se trata de su hermana Doctor, ha desaparecido de su cuarto.

- ¡¿Qué?!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luego de su loca carrera, y producto de haberse cansado, Toushirou se detuvo. Se mantuvo quieto por varios minutos, tratando de calmarse.

Desde el primer día en que había llegado a esta clínica supo que las cosas serían diferentes, mas todo dio un giro de 180° al momento de ver a su doctor. Ichigo Kurosaki era culpable de que su mente fuera un completo caos.

Se sentó en el suelo tratando de calmarse y a la vez de eliminar aquellas imágenes tan difusas que lo atormentaban desde su encuentro con el doctor.

Había muchas cosas que no entendía, había seres que sólo él podía ver, había imágenes que lo atormentaban cada cierto tiempo, existían palabras en su cabeza que de algún modo conocía y a la vez les eran extrañas.

¿Qué pasaba con su persona? ¿Por qué le ocurrían estas cosas?

La primera vez que había visto al doctor un dolor de cabeza lo inundó por completo y un extraño sentimiento golpeó su pecho, quitándole la respiración. En medio de su desconcierto su cuerpo se movió por su cuenta, saltando encima de aquel desconocido, gritando incoherencias, sufriendo un horrible dolor de cabeza ante las miles de imágenes que pasaban por su cabeza.

Algo similar había ocurrido cuando vio a la enfermera Inoue Orihime y ahora con aquella mujer, ambas completamente desconocidas para el.

Odiaba aquellas vivencias. Siempre se preguntaba ¿Por qué sólo le ocurría con ellos? ¿Por qué con algunas personas y no con todos sucedía esto?

Llevó sus manos a su cabeza, tratando de alguna forma poder borrar todos esos sentimientos tan confusos. Un ruido le alertó, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Rápidamente se levantó en dirección a la que había escuchado el ruido para ver quien se encontraba.

- Lo… siento.

Susurró aquella persona, una niña de cabellos negros, ojos marrones y piel pálida. Vestía con ropa de la clínica, indicando con ello que aquella muchacha era un paciente más del lugar.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos de forma confusa y nuevamente la mente se Toushirou se llenó con imágenes extrañas y confusas, provocando con ello aquel fuerte dolor de cabeza, la muchacha por su parte llevó una mano hasta su boca para acallar el grito que deseaba salir, sus ojos se encontraban abiertos en completo pánico.

Otro ruido alerto a ambos muchachos de que alguien más se acercaba, siendo esta vez Ichigo quien apareciera frente a los jóvenes.

Ichigo había estado buscando a su hermana por toda la clínica sin resultado y a su vez intentaba localizar a Toushirou en medio de su búsqueda. Al no encontrar a ninguno de los menores, optó por ver en los alrededores.

Le había costado su tiempo, mas cuando giró la vista logró localizar los cabellos de su hermana, sin perder tiempo corrió en dirección por donde se encontraba la pequeña. La vio meterse por unos arbustos y sin pensarlo imitó la acción. Le costaba moverse, mas no iba a dejarse vencer, sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de que la muchacha estaba a pocos metros y quieta.

- Maldición Karin, sabes que no puedes ir por ahí tu sola.

Le dijo con un tono molesto, mas detuvo sus movimientos al percatarse de la presencia de Toushirou en el mismo lugar, volvió a ver a su hermana se asustó al ver aquella expresión.

"Pero que…"

Sin más corrió hasta la pequeña, colocándose en frente de esta para que los menores no continuaran viéndose. La expresión de Ichigo se volvió fría sorprendiendo a Toushirou.

El menor intentó desafiar a su médico por la forma en que lo observaba, era como si lo estuviera acusando, siendo que no había hecho absolutamente nada. El dolor era tal que le impedía hacer cualquier cosa, por lo que sólo se mantuvo ahí, sin expresión.

- ¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermana?

Toushirou no contestó, de alguna forma no le causaba un gran impacto el hecho de que aquella muchacha fuera hermana del doctor. Cuando el dolor volvió a incrementarse subió una mano hasta su frente, tratando con ello de apaciguar el dolor.

- Ichi-nii.

Susurró la muchacha aun con la expresión de pánico agarrando la bata de su hermano, Ichigo ignoró a Toushirou dedicándole toda su atención a su hermana. Sin más el doctor le dio la espalda a su paciente, sin percatarse de cómo este comenzaba a sudar y respirar de forma agitada.

- ¿Estás bien Karin? ¿Te hizo hacer algo?

La muchacha negó y luego sonrió, borrando todo gesto de pánico que alguna vez pudo haber sentido.

- ¿Ves? Te dije que existían.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Te lo dije Ichi-nii. – Karin continuaba sonriéndole a su hermano, ignorando por completo toda la confución que el mayor le mostraba por sus palabras- El ha venido, ahora todo estará bien…

Ichigo simplemente no comprendía lo que estaba pasando en estos momentos, mas no tuvo tiempo de pensar en ello cuando sintió un peso en su espalda, se giró asustado pensado que Toushirou le haría algo, mas grande fue su sorpresa al ver como el cuerpo del pequeño caía al suelo.

Sin más se acerco a su paciente para ver como se encontraba, el niño estaba con los ojos cerrados en clara inconsciencia, la respiración agitada le preocupó por lo que tocó su frente la cual se encontraba caliente por la fiebre.

- ¡No!

Karin también se acercó hasta el cuerpo del niño, moviéndolo en un vano intento por despertarlo.

- No hagas eso.

- Pero… Ichi-nii.

Ichigo se sorprendió al ver la expresión asustada de su hermana.

- Ichi-nii…

- Tranquila, el estará bien.

Karin nuevamente movió el cuerpo del muchacho.

- ¡Despierta! Tienes que despertarte.

- ¡Karin!

- ¡¡¡¡El capitán Hitsugaya tiene que despertar!!!!

Ichigo abrió los ojos sorprendido luego de escucha a su hermana y un insoportable dolor de cabeza lo invadió mientras extrañas imágenes pasaban por su cabeza, la velocidad era tal que apenas tenía tiempo de analizarlas, o lo más importante, verlas realmente. Un gran dolor en el pecho le quitó la respiración por algunos segundos, de pronto todo comenzó a verse borroso y los gritos de su hermana comenzaban a alejarse. Sin darse cuenta el mundo fue alejándose y sin más su cuerpo cayo inconsciente al lado de Toushirou mientras una extraña escena pasaba por su mente.

"Capitán Hitsugaya para ti Kurosaki"

Susurró el niño con notoria molestia, mas ante aquel comentario sólo recibió una sonrisa divertida.

"Claro, claro Toushirou"

"¡Kurosaki!"

Ambos rostros quedaron uno frente al otro.

Continuará…

Inicio 07 – 08 – 09

Final 15 – 08 - 09

Chachan... ¿Les gutó? =D

Nos estermos leyendo ^^ Y gracias por seguir leyendo.


	6. Chapter 6

Realmente lamento la demora. Pero aquí esta un nuevo capítulo del fic. Gracias por leer.

Ya saben las advertencias de siempre, Bleach no es mio, sólo ocupo mi imaginación ;) Derechos a sus respectivos dueños. Es yaoi y en este capítulo hay fuera de personajes muy grandes de los cuales no me siento nada orgullosa ;_;

Ojalá les guste. Aquí vamos.

**Sé que quieres ser mi salvación.**

Su mente vagaba mientras sentía la oscuridad a su alrededor, se sentía ligero en medio de un espacio sin fondo ni suelo y le gustaba.

Cerró los ojos nuevamente, dejándose llevar por toda aquella tranquilidad. Mas un extraño sonido le hizo abrir los ojos. Enfocó sus sentidos para poder asociar aquello con algo. No tuvo que esperar demasiado cuando una gran carcajada comenzó a escucharse por todo aquel extraño lugar. Alguien se reía y no sabía quién era el dueño, tampoco quería saberlo.

- ¿Qué ocurre Rey? – El tono con el que dijeron esas palabras era burlón. – ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? – Mantuvo fuertemente los ojos cerrados cuando una mano le tomó del cuello y lo levantaba, Ichigo podía sentir la respiración de aquel desconoció. - ¿Quieres que tome tu lugar Rey?

Abrió los ojos de golpe luego de aquello. Confundido miró a su alrededor, encontrándose en un cuarto de la clínica, Inoue se encontraba sentada en una esquina anotando algunas cosas, pero al ver como su amigo despertaba llegaba a su lado.

- ¿Te encuentras bien Kurosaki?

Ichigo afirmó, aun algo confundido por aquel extraño sueño, pero todo aquello pasó a otro plano cuando recordó lo sucedido.

- ¿Y Karin?

Inoue se dedicaba a ver a Ichigo, pero le sonrió con tranquilidad.

- Se encuentra bien. Los encontré gracias a ella.

- Entiendo.

- No sufrió ningún daño Kurosaki, no te preocupes.

Ichigo suspiró aliviado, pero una nueva preocupación llegó a su mente.

- ¿Y Toushirou?

Inoue se mantuvo un momento en silencio, mientras se alejaba de Ichigo y dirigirse a un mueble en donde se encontraban los remedios.

- Tiene algo de fiebre.

- ¿Grave? – Intentó levantarse, siendo la enfermera quien se lo impidiera, esta mantuvo su sonrisa mientras le entregaba algunas pastillas y un vaso con agua.

- Nada que un buen sueño no reponga.

- Me alegro. – Sin más se tomó el medicamente.

Se mantuvieron en silencio por algunos minutos, Inoue continuaba anotando en algunos papales mientras Ichigo decidió permanecer recostado por algunos minutos más. Luego de que la joven se atreviera a preguntar por lo sucedido e Ichigo le respondiera (omitiendo algunas partes) esta le dijo que podía tomarse la tarde libre y descansar en el cuarto.

- ¿Igual irás esta noche? – El tono se la joven sonaba algo preocupado.

- Si, no me siento tan mal como crees Inoue, así que tranquila.

- Bueno, de todas formas estaré con ustedes.

Ambos rieron. Orihime se despidió de su amigo ya que tenía que seguir con sus pacientes, Ichigo por su parte se dedicó a mirar el techo. Aun estaba preocupado por Karin, pero su amiga le había dicho que se encontraba bien.

Suspiró cansado. Su familia era simple, eran tres hermanos en total, su madre había fallecido siendo el muy joven y sólo vivían con su padre (el cual estaba loco de remate) sus hermanas siempre habían sido normales y él se encargó de darles lo mejor para no entristecerlas o preocuparlas. Ambas siempre se habían visto sanas y nunca tuvieron problemas con las visitas médicas.

El problema comenzó hace 6 años atrás. Karin empezó a hablar de temas extraños, de seres desconocidos y terroríficos, comenzó a sufrir ataques de pánico mientras dejaba de ser la joven activa de siempre. También le había dicho ser algo que no era, le había dicho que podía ver cosas que no existían y estaban completamente fuera de la realidad. Algunas veces la encontraba mirando el cielo en completo terror o algunas esquinas camino a la escuela.

Por un año intentaron recuperar a su hermana, pero todo fue en vano y al final su padre prefirió llevarla a esta clínica. Ya nada se podía hacer por ella y así la pequeña comenzó a vivir en este lugar. En parte su deseo por ser psiquiatra comenzó cuando Karin fue traída a la clínica, lo que más deseaba era poder salvar y ayudar a personas como Karin.

Suspiró y luego se acomodó en la cama. No le gustaba recordar mucho el pasado, le molestaba y a la vez le producía un sentimiento de vacío inexplicable.

La imagen de Toushirou llegó de lleno en su cabeza ¿Por qué su hermana había dicho aquellas palabras tan extrañas en relación a Toushirou?

Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba más detenidamente, Karin mencionaba seres al igual que Toushirou ¿Por qué sucedía aquello? Estaba seguro que ellos nunca se habían visto en el pasado, lo hubiese sabido si aquello hubiese ocurrido. Así que, ¿Cómo era posible que su hermana le conociera? Y lo más importante ¿Realmente hablaría de lo mismo que le decía Toushirou?

Se sentó y luego giró la vista hacia la ventana. Tal como la última vez, aquellos seres extraños se encontraban en el cielo, moviéndose de un lado a otro, pero lejos de la clínica. Cerró los ojos y los abrió, mas los seres con esas extrañas mascaras continuaban ahí.

Llevó una mano hasta su frente, esto simplemente debía ser una broma de mal gusto. Mas al destino le gustaba molestar y tal como en su sueño comenzó a escuchar aquel sonido que lentamente comenzó a transformarse en una sonrisa burlona.

"Esto es una pesadilla"

Nuevamente un dolor de cabeza comenzó a invadirlo y con ello su consciencia.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inoue caminaba tranquilamente por el pasillo, ya era el momento de darle las pastillas correspondientes a sus pacientes. Tarareando una melodía se dirigió hasta el cuarto de las medicinas. Al entrar al lugar se topo con Rangiku, estuvo a punto de saludarla alegremente cuando vio la expresión de la mujer.

- ¿Rangiku? – Matsumoto parecía preocupada por algo, se encontraba apoyada en la pared mientras sus manos se apoyaban en su pecho. – Rangiku. – Volvió a llamarle mientras se acercaba a la secretaria.

- ¿Eh? – Matsumoto al ver a la enfermera pareció salir de su transe.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Si… si Inoue estoy bien… es sólo… - Nuevamente la mujer mostró esa expresión de preocupación. Inoue llevó su mano hasta el hombro de la mujer, regresándola una vez más a la realidad.

- Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea.

- Si… lo se. – Suspiró – Pero no entiendo Inoue, de verdad estoy bien, pero al ver a ese niño… - Rangiku llevó una mano hasta el rostro, su semblante lentamente comenzó a cambiar a uno de pánico. – Al ver al niño, sentí… ese niño me hizo sentir algo que no…

- ¿Niño?

- Uno de cabellos albino – Matsumoto de pronto se rió. – Me retó por ser tan holgazana, pero lo peor de todo es que sentía que aquello era normal.

Se mantuvieron un momento en silencio, Matsumoto temblaba siendo Inoue quien la abrazara con una mano y le acariciara la cabeza con la otra en un intento por confortarla. De pronto Rangiku comenzó a reír.

- Lo siento Inoue, debes pensar que estoy loca.

- Claro que no Rangiku, no creo que estés loca.

- Nunca me había pasado algo similar.

- Dime algo Rangiku, ¿Alguna imagen viene a tu mente al pensar en ese niño?

La pregunta de Inoue sorprende a la mayor, pero con timidez asiente lentamente. Cierra los ojos esperando alguna otra pregunta, al hacerlo llegan imágenes confusas y extrañas de lugares nunca antes vistos.

- ¿Qué tipo de imágenes? – . Matsumoto duda un momento en contarle, pero confía en su amiga.

- Es una lugar lleno de pasillos, de los cuales si no sabes el camino podrías perderte. Al fondo se ve un gran castillo blanco rodeando un cerro… yo, no sé qué pasa Inoue, pero aquellas imágenes me son tan desconocidas como familiares.

- ¿Cómo un Deja vu[1]?

- … si.

- Entiendo.

- ¿Hay algo mal conmigo Inoue? – Inoue negó tranquilamente con la cabeza, sonriéndole de la forma más dulce posible, luego se levantó para buscar un remedio que pudiera ayudar a su amiga.

- Claro que no Rangiku, no te preocupes.

Le expresó con tranquilidad, entregándole unas pastillas de color verde junto con un vaso de agua. Matsumoto se las tragó sin preguntar y un nuevo silencio se hizo presente.

- ¿Y era grande el castillo? – Preguntó la enfermera buscando ahora los remedios para sus pacientes.

- ¿Qué castillo? – Preguntó Rangiku confundida, no recordaba haber hablado de un castillo.

- Nada, supongo que fue mi imaginación. – La joven sonrió. – Bueno, ahora debo atender a mis pacientes, luego nos vemos.

Sin más Inoue se retiró del lugar, Matsumoto se quedó un rato más preguntándose luego el cómo había llegado hasta ahí. Mas, al ver la hora se dio cuenta que pronto sería su salida y que debía prepararse para la noche, sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió hasta la oficina, pero caminando lentamente para no llegar tan rápido.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al despertar nuevamente de aquel extraño desmayo, lo primero que había hecho fue dirigirse hasta el cuarto de su paciente. Aun no entendía aquellas ganas por verlo, al fin y al cabo su prioridad debería ser su hermana. Un poco de culpa le invadió cuando entro al cuarto del joven, sin ser el de Karin.

Caminó en silencio, fijándose en todo momento en su alrededor para no hacer ruido y así despertar al pequeño. Tal como había dicho Inoue Toushirou se encontraba con fiebre, las mejillas rojas y la respiración agitada se lo indicaban. Dudo un poco pero llevó su mano hasta la frente del niño, se encontraba algo caliente, pero nada en comparación a como la tuvo en el jardín.

- Realmente me preocupaste Toushirou.

Le susurró suavemente al pequeño, sin esperar respuesta ante ello. Aun sin quitar la mano de la frente de su paciente siguió observando el rostro infantil. Curiosidad era la única palabra que pasaba por su cabeza en estos momentos. Todo Toushirou le era completamente curioso y no entendía el porqué.

Tantas veces le había hecho enojar el niño, aun no llevaba ni una semana en la clínica y ya sentía que estaba a punto de tirar la toalla, pero a la vez una gran curiosidad invadía su ser al ver, todo aquello mezclado con un toque de culpa del cual no tenía idea de dónde había salido aquel sentimiento.

- Estar a tu lado me hace sentir extraño.

Recordó aquellos seres extraños, no quiso mirar por la ventana por miedo a volver a verlos, o más bien, estaba demasiado concentrado en las facciones del rostro de Toushirou como para poder querer mirar en aquella dirección. Antes de darse cuenta su mano se encontraba bajando lentamente por el rostro del pequeño hasta la mejilla, la cual comenzó a acariciar suavemente, le pareció un toque sumamente natural, mas antes de poder hacer otra cosa unos golpecitos en la puerta lo sacaron de su trance y rápidamente dirigió su atención hacia la puerta, sacando la mano.

- Permiso.

La voz tímida de Inoue junto con su rostro se hicieron presente, Ichigo sonrió al verla.

- Vine a darle la medicina a Toushirou.

- Claro, yo solo vine a ver como estaba.

Ambos se sonrieron luego de aquello. Inoue entró al cuarto, mas Ichigo se despidió de la muchacha.

- Mi turno ha terminado, así que nos vemos en la noche.

- Claro.

Inoue movió la mano en un gesto de despedida el cual Ichigo respondió. Sin más el psiquiatra se retiró de aquella habitación, camino algunos pasos y luego boto aire del cual no tenía idea había contenido.

Antes de pensar en alguna otra cosa, la voz de Rukia lo regresó a la realidad. Sonriendo de forma tranquila se dirigió junto a su amiga, ella también había terminado su turno y se marchaba a casa.

Era hora de prepararse para la noche.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El lugar de encuentro entre sus amigos se encontraba ubicado en el centro de la ciudad. Era una pub tranquilo y de buena música, con todo tipo de adornos en todo el lugar, en parte aquello había sido el causante de que tanto les gustara el pub, existían todo tipo de cuadros y figuras de los cuales nunca se había aburrido de contemplar.

Para su sorpresa el único que se encontraba en la mesa de siempre era Renji, dudo un momento en acercarse, no es que aun le guardara rencor a su amigo, pero no se sentía lo suficientemente preparado para hablarle sin compañía.

Rogó para no ser visto, pero como siempre, nada ni nadie escuchó sus ruegos ya que el joven de tatuajes le divisó rápidamente entre la multitud. Sonrió falsamente mientras le respondía el saludo y sin más se dirigió hasta la mesa en donde el otro joven se encontraba.

- ¿Cómo has estado Ichigo?

- Bien gracias. – El psiquiatra trató de sonar lo más normal posible, pero estaba seguro que no se le notaba.

- ¿Y la práctica? – De alguna forma el otro parecía no notarlo, al menos no a propósito.

- Ahí estamos, sobreviviendo supongo. ¿Qué tal tu?

- Sólo puedo decirte que los críos son unos demonios con un muy buen disfraz. – Ambos rieron ante el comentario. – Pero no me quejo cuando doy clases en la tarde a las damas.

- Que no te escuche tu novia o de seguro saldrás lastimado.

- Tú nunca alegaste al respecto.

Ichigo hizo una seña para llamar al joven del pub, cuando este se acercó pidió algo de beber. Renji se movió algo incómodo ante la actitud del joven, por lo que se mantuvo en silencio, mas al pasar los minutos no aguanto más.

- ¿Por qué no dices nada?

- ¿Cómo qué? – Esta vez Ichigo dejo perfectamente claro su molestia.

- Creí que habíamos quedado como amigos.

- Lejanos.

- Pero amigos. – Intentó bromear sin resultados, Ichigo suspiró para luego recibir su pedido y comenzar a beber.

El celular de Ichigo comenzó a sonar, sacó el aparato para ver el dueño de la llamada y levantó una ceja al leer el nombre de Rukia, maldijo para sus adentros al pensar que toda esta estúpida escena podría haber sido causada por su amiga.

"Esa mujer"

Pensó aun más molesto que antes. El y Renji habían tenido una relación de tres años, siempre se habían llevado bien, admitía que muchas veces habían discutido por cosas sin sentido, pero era parte de su relación por lo que nunca le había molestado aquello. Fueron unos grandiosos tres años en los cuales compartieron el apartamento de Ichigo, vivieron miles de locuras y todos los días era de carnavales.

Pero todo acabo cuando Renji le confesó ya no sentir lo mismo. Se encontraban en el departamento celebrando su tercer año de noviazgo cuando el joven se lo confesó. Aquella persona le miró de forma triste y disculpándose de todas las formas posibles, declaró ya no sentir lo mismo, que aquellos sentimientos lentamente habían comenzado a disminuir con el tiempo, que su relación se estaba volviendo monótona y que ya no sentía que eran como antes.

Ichigo no supo que pensar en aquellos momentos ¿Qué más se esperaba en una relación? A él siempre le había gustado la relación que llevaban, el modo de vivirla, nunca se había imaginado que a Renji no le gustase, pero lo más importantes, este nunca se había molestado en explicarle como se sentía hasta ese momento en que decidió botar todo a la basura.

Le dejó ir sin más explicaciones, no dijo nada, no demostró sentimiento alguno y con un simple nos vemos dejó con llave aquellos tres años de relación. Tampoco expresó emoción cuando se enteró de que tenía una novia al mes siguiente.

Renji había sido una gran influenza para poder seguir adelante, lo admitía. Siempre le apoyó, en sus estudios, con su familia. Estaba seguro que no hubiese podido ejercer si no fuera por él, pero aún así se sentía traicionado.

De algún modo nunca pudo superarlo. Y aunque ya haya pasado un año desde aquello, su relación nunca fue la misma. Ichigo no estaba seguro de querer seguir con aquella amistad, aunque igual aceptaba verle cuando todos se juntaban, era lo mínimo que podía hacer por sus amigos. Nunca permitiría que sus amistades se rompieran por algo tan tonto como un conflicto entre ex.

- Escucha… -Hizo una señal de querer contestar el teléfono, sin esperar respuesta se levantó de su asiento y se fue hasta la entrada para escuchar mejor.

- ¿Qué tal Ichigo? – Se escuchó la animada voz de Rukia.

- Sólo lo diré una vez, si no deseas ver un derramamiento de sangre y atenderme por loco te aconsejo que traigas tu humanidad en este instante junto con la de los demás.

No escuchó respuesta y diez minutos después todos sus amigos se encontraban celebrando el reencuentro.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Se encontraban en uno de los jardines de la decima división. Una de las cosas que más le agradaban a Ichigo de Seiritei eran aquellos jardines tan bien cuidados pertenecientes a algunas secciones. Una de ellas era la de la décima división, mas, no sólo era el jardín lo que a Ichigo le gustaba, sino también al capitán de la misma.

Largo ha sido el camino que ha tenido que seguir para poder darse cuenta de aquellos sentimientos por el capitán y a la vez por su preferencia en las personas. Sus gustos no eran un camino cualquiera, era difícil de seguir y sabía que no siempre contaría con la ayuda de todos sus seres queridos. Porque para algunos eran gustos extraños e incomprensibles, eran temas tabú. Pero a la vez era algo tan normal como querer a una mujer, porque al fin y al cabo de eso se trataba, querer a otra persona con todas las fuerzas posibles.

Aunque bueno, ya había pasado aquella etapa, fue dura, pero salió con éxito de aquello, como siempre y porque sabía que no se había equivocado.

Y ahora aquí estaban, en uno de los jardines más bellos para su gusto. Toushirou apoyado en una baranda del puente observando el agua pasar y el mirando al pequeño como si fuera una especie de obra.

- ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme Kurosaki?

Como siempre al capitán le gustaba ir al punto de inmediato, una de las tantas cosas que habían llamado la atención de Kurosaki hacia el niño.

Ichigo tosió un momento algo nervioso, más aún al tener aquellos ojos turquesa fijos ahora en su persona, esperando una respuesta que estaba seguro el chico nunca se hubiese imaginado. Quería confesarse, sabía que lo que sentía por el niño era serio, pero a la vez quería que este se enterara de sus sentimientos ¿Egoísmo? Podría ser eso, mas estaba seguro que el chico tomaría sus palabras y sabría darle una respuesta apropiada a lo que sentía, aun sabiendo que este lo rechazaría.

- Toushirou yo…

- Capitán Hitsugaya.

- Lo que sea. – Toushirou levantó una ceja algo molesto ante el comentario del shinigami sustituto, aun así prefirió no decir nada, el rostro que Ichigo le mostraba en estos momentos era uno que nunca había presenciado.

- Te escucho Kurosaki.

Susurró el capitán con tranquilidad, esta vez apoyándose en la baranda y dirigiendo toda su atención a Ichigo.

¿Cómo podría expresar todo aquello sin sonar muy estúpido? ¿Cómo decir todo lo que tenía dentro? Ichigo aun se debatía en contar lo que sentía, tal vez había sido mala idea después de todo. Observó nuevamente a los ojos al capitán, este no mantenía ninguna expresión en particular.

- Toushirou. – No recibió comentario al respecto, Ichigo no evitó sonreír ante aquello, más fue suficiente como para querer decir lo que sentía. – Quiero protegerte Toushirou.

El menor abrió los ojos sorprendido, mas en ningún momento quito el contacto visual en el joven.

- Realmente deseo protegerte.

Una extraña atmosfera se sintió luego de aquellas palabras. Ichigo pudo ver como su aliento se veía cuando respiraba y el calor lentamente bajaba por los alrededores, bajó la vista incapaz de enfrentarse a Toushirou ¿Lo habría entendido bien o se había expresado mal? Realmente no estaba seguro. Con este cambio de ambiente podría ser que el pequeño se hubiese ofendido. Estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando el capitán lo interrumpió…

- Idiota.

- ¿Qué? – Rápidamente regresó su atención al capitán al escuchar aquellas palabras, Toushirou mantenía la vista aun en su persona, mas de algún modo Ichigo podía jurar ver cierto tono rosa en las mejillas del pequeño.

- Yo soy quien tiene que protegerte Kurosaki.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formo en el rostro de Toushirou e Ichigo no podía sentirse más que encantado al saber la respuesta que este le había dado. Toushirou le había entendido, había entendido sus sentimientos y a la vez le respondía de buena forma.

Ichigo ensanchó la sonrisa, al diablo todo lo que les esperaba por esto. Nada importaba si se encontraban enfrentándolo juntos.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Continuará…

Inicio – 26-09-09

Termino – 06-10-09

[1] Deja vu: es la experiencia de sentir que se ha sido testigo o se ha experimentado previamente una situación nueva.

Un nuevo capítulo del fic. Ya lo saben, dudas, comentario, quejas, ideas, lo que sea, sólo deben apretar el botón y escribir. Como siempre muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por seguir leyendo ^^

Ojalá les haya gustado el pasado, aun no estoy muy segura de seguir escribiendo de aquello, en fin, si les gusta me avisan ;)

Que esten bien y nuevamente gracias por leer.


End file.
